Various instruments and methods for the treatment of compression-type bone fractures and other osteoporotic and/or non-osteoporotic conditions have been developed. In one method, a cavity may be formed in the bone to be treated, followed by the insertion of an inflatable balloon-like device into the bone cavity. Inflation of the balloon-like device causes a compaction of the cancellous bone and/or bone marrow against the inner cortical wall of the bone, thereby resulting in enlargement of the bone cavity and/or reduction of the compression fracture. The balloon-like device is then deflated and removed from the bone cavity. A biocompatible filling material, such as methylmethacrylate cement or a synthetic bone substitute, is sometimes delivered into the bone cavity and allowed to set to a hardened condition to provide internal structural support to the bone.
However, it has been found that expansion of the balloon-like device is not readily controllable. Instead, when such balloon-like device is inflated, expansion occurs along a path of least resistance. As a result, the direction of compaction of the cancellous bone and/or reduction of the compression fracture is not controllable, and expansion occurs in multiple directions and along multiple axes. In addition, the expansion of the balloon-like device does not remain at its original expansive state and changes over time. The cement may also cause new fractures in adjacent levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,833 to Levy et al. describes a device for stabilizing bone, which includes a tubular body having first and second end regions defining a longitudinal axis therebetween. A plurality of splines extend from the first end region, the splines including first ends coupled to the first end region, and second ends disposed away from the first end region, the second ends being directable from a generally axial collapsed state to a substantially transverse expanded state. A plurality of support arms are coupled to the splines, and an actuator is coupled to the support arms, the actuator movable axially relative to the elongate body for causing the support arms to direct the second ends of the splines from the collapsed state to the expanded state. Optionally, the device includes another set of splines extending from the second end region or located at an intermediate region of the tubular body.